1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to swivels joints for high pressure well service applications and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for swivel joints having uniform ball bearing requirements for all bearing races.
2. Description of Related Art
High pressure well service applications require the use of swivel joints to interconnect various plumbing configurations. A swivel joint has male and female connectors that are joined and sealed, but which permit swivel action between them. Circumferential bearing seats are formed in the male and female connectors to capture ball bearings therebetween to facilitate the swiveling action. Swivel joints are required to perform under extreme conditions, such as handling fluids that contain abrasives that cause erosion of the joint components, high pressures, and extreme temperatures. Although there are workable designs available in the industry. An improved swivel joint design would be desirable.